


Jellyroll

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was elect.</p></blockquote>





	Jellyroll

"Can't someone else go for the donuts?"

"Training."

"Research girl, here."

"I just finished my manicure. So, as the officially useless member, you're elected." Using her foot, Cordelia carefully pushed her chair back. "I'll be walking in the hallway over by the janitor's closet so my nails can air-dry" and she sashayed out the door.

"I guess it is kind of unfa---"

"Perfectly all right, Will," Xander said as he jumped up. "You never get enough jellies anyway." He darted out the door.

"Did that seem weird to you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Xander's probably dreaming up some appropriately nasty comeback."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was elect.


End file.
